Headbutting Krogan
by Sheikm
Summary: "It was down to Elsa that they'd all managed to survive the attacks on the Citadel." A Mass Effect!verse Frozen AU, more than slightly Elsanna. (Cover art by timelessreference on Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Headbutting Krogan  
**Summary: **"It was down to Elsa that they'd all managed to survive the attacks on the Citadel." A Mass Effect!verse Frozen AU, more than slightly Elsanna.  
**Author's Note:** Blame timelessbunbun for this. I know I do. Especially for the title.

* * *

"Goddammit!" Anna wrenched her helmet off, flinging it to the ground, where it landed with quite the impressive clatter. How did Shepard even _make_ scores like that? Sure, the woman'd saved the galaxy a couple of times over, but… she barely noticed Kristoff wincing and picking up her helmet, rubbing out a scuff from where it'd collided a _bit_ too hard with a bench. "One of these days, Shepard, I swear!"

She didn't even notice him complaining about how many credits it'd take to buff the worst of the damage out of his own armour. The man needed to _man up_. He'd been raised by the Krogan! Sure, some Krogan sucked, but Kristoff's parents definitely didn't. They were _Clan Urdnot_!

And they let Anna headbutt them. That was always a bonus.

One of these days, she'd talk Elsa into joining her in the Arena, and then they'd blast through that barrier like _nobody's business_… but until then, they had Hans. He wasn't a bad shot, but sometimes, she was pretty sure he just wanted out. He never seemed comfortable around Kristoff's Krogan family, or even around Elsa sometimes… what was his problem, seriously?

"She _is_ a Spectre, Anna. And she took down a Reaper _single-handed_." Sure, Kristoff, tell her something she already knew. The redhead was admittedly the tiniest bit of a fangirl for the Earth-born Commander, had been from the moment she'd stepped into the public eye.

Her respect for her had only increased when she'd punched that reporter. It'd been _beautiful_, and it'd taken Elsa a whole week to stop her rambling on and on about it. There'd been some truly novel ways of shutting her up employed, and… well, Anna didn't regret any of it. "I could be a Spectre too! They always need Vanguards, don't they?"

The air around her hands briefly crackled a sort of electric purple, causing Kristoff to roll his eyes. "Whoa there, feisty pants. They'd be more interested in Elsa, and you _know_ what she's like with her own…"

It wasn't Elsa's fault that her own biotics were so… unpredictable. Anna loved her sister, truly, but her powers could be… terrifying. As strong as any Asari's, but dangerous, even to herself. "I couldn't let them take her. Cerberus tried enough scary stuff."

It was down to Elsa that they'd all managed to survive the attacks on the Citadel. Once she'd broken out of captivity and found her sister, caught fighting off seemingly endless waves of soldiers with Kristoff by her side, she'd taken out an entire platoon of them with a flick of her wrist, thrown up a barrier with her other hand and, somehow, managed to hold it all until Commander Shepard helped liberate them all. She'd spent the next few days practically comatose as a result, but she'd insisted it was all worth it.

Her implant was both her blessing and her curse, and yet, she refused to change it. Somehow, the potential of going insane seemed better than rendering herself _useless_. She was fond of reminding her sister that Kaidan Alenko, one of Commander Shepard's original crew, had been an L2 like her, and that he'd done great things prior to sacrificing himself on Virmire.

With a promise to meet up again next week, once they'd scraped the credits together for better armour, Anna left the arena, her helmet tucked under her arm. It hadn't been _too_ badly damaged by its collision with the bench, no matter what Kristoff said - it was a scratch, no biggie. She'd seen people compete with worse! Like… well, okay, Shepard's crew didn't count.

How _did_ that Miranda woman compete in a catsuit? Seriously.

She pushed the thought aside as she entered the apartment she shared with her sister. "Hey, Elsa? I'm home! I brought food! ...Well, uh, it's a gift from one of the Krogans, and… yeah, I don't think anyone knows what the heck this is."

From somewhere within, she vaguely heard her sister chuckle, followed by a pained little noise. That was enough to _immediately_ get Anna by her side. She found Elsa in their bedroom with a hand pressed tight against her temple, blue flickers travelling the length of her arm. "Sorry. Migraine."

Anna gently took her free hand, the occasional stinging of her sister's biotics barely bothering her. Becoming an arena fanatic had done her pain tolerance wonders - she'd initially been almost unable to deal with her like this, so regularly throwing herself into the insanity had its uses. "It's okay, I've got you…"

They'd been kept apart for so long, simply out of fear that Elsa would lose control and somehow hurt her little sister. Anna had never been told, left to wonder why she rarely saw her older sister and why, when she did, she always wore gloves and never even came close to touching her.

It'd all come out after the first attack on the Citadel. Anna's biotics were only just developing, nowhere near powerful enough to save herself from the mess of Geth and debris, and her sister had saved the day, flinging one of her aggressors clear out of the Citadel and potentially into low orbit. Anna had never seen anything like it before, not even from the Commander she idolised, and really hadn't seen much like it since - her sister kept her powers largely under wraps, not wanting to attract the interest of the Alliance military. She wasn't cut out for warfare, not really, no matter how much Anna pestered her to join her in the arena.

No promises of being the 'greatest team there's ever been' would change that.

Her sister's closeness helped more than Elsa would ever admit. She slowly pulled her hand away from her temple, her vision slowly clearing. She hated this damned implant sometimes. "So. Krogan food? Sounds… special."

Seeing her sister smile and start rambling on about… whatever the hell it was made all the pain seem completely insignificant. Her implant, outdated as it was, could kill her one of these days, but at least she'd go knowing that she'd somehow earned the _completely unconditional_ love of the girl who'd always meant the world to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Headbutting Krogan (2/?)  
**Summary:** "It was down to Elsa that they'd all managed to survive the attacks on the Citadel." A Mass Effect!verse Frozen AU, more than slightly Elsanna.  
**Author's Notes**: There's more innuendo in this. And distinctly unsisterly affections. There'll also be a 2.5 popping up… eventually. Keep an eye out, maybe?

* * *

Eating Krogan food had been an… _adventure_, albeit less of one than a certain Vanguard had expected. Elsa wasn't quite sure she'd forgive her sister for it quite yet, especially considering she'd gotten bored about halfway through and started flicking various things at her with her biotics.

Of course, she'd more than got her own back with a twitch of her fingers that left her sister suspended in mid-air, much closer to the ceiling than she was strictly comfortable with. She'd not seen Anna flail so hard for a good while, which didn't stop after she _finally_ let her down.

In revenge, Anna had insisted they go out together. She'd even picked out what she thought was the perfect place - the Purgatory Bar. It'd been owned by Aria T'Loak at one point, so an occasional show of biotics wouldn't bother _anyone_. Aria'd thrown people out of windows, after all, and nobody'd batted an eyelid.

"You're no _fun_ sometimes, Elsa." Anna may've been pouting at her older sister, trying to somehow appeal to the part of her heart that let her get away with damn near anything. "There are worse things than ryncol!"

Kristoff's wince at the name alone really said it all, but Anna wasn't paying attention to that. Her sister rolled her eyes, sipping her own drink - some green and minty thing that Anna hadn't caught the name of. "I'm not carrying you home again. Or explaining why you set off radiological alarms."

Anna's pout may well have intensified, but she accepted that much with a nod. Her sister had good points, sometimes. "…Batarian ale?"

Elsa sighed. "Fine. But the moment you start looking like you want to jump _someone_…"

"Sure, sure, stop before I start—" And a single Look from Elsa stopped that thought in its tracks. Certain things, even on the Citadel, were best left unspoken about, and Anna _did_ have her Arena career to take into consideration. "…Got it."

It was a good thing that Hans had excused himself from the excursion, claiming that the bruise Anna'd left on his ass after charging into him made it kind of impossible to enjoy himself at a place like Purgatory. He would've made them drink _boring_ stuff, Earth-bound stuff, nothing even remotely alien. How did they ever get to be friends with such an unadventurous guy?

Oh, yeah, he'd bought their Arena passes.

Anna was the next one up to get their drinks, including the batarian ale she'd successfully bargained from Elsa. The turian bartender rolled his eyes at her overenthusiasm, warning her that anything she dropped really _wasn't_ on the house.

Turians. What were you meant to do? Anna _may_ have stuck her tongue out at him before heading back to the table the three of them had commandeered, dodging Kristoff's pet varren when it suddenly decided that yes, now was the appropriate time to try to nuzzle her legs.

"I'm pretty sure Sven's not allowed in here." She nudged the varren with her foot, once the drinks were securely on the table, and received the most pathetic whine known to varren-kind in response. And _puppy-dog eyes_. Anna sighed, relenting. "…Okay. Fine. But if he makes me spill my drink…"

"Hey, he's a good boy!" Always quick to leap to his little guy's defense, Kristoff laid a protective hand on the varren's head. "Just because he's a little _special_ doesn't mean he's going to try to drink batarian stuff. Once was enough."

Elsa arched an eyebrow, rather wisely (in her opinion) choosing not to comment. Anna's ex-boyfriend was an… interesting creature. Perhaps that was down to him being raised by the krogan, or… perhaps it was just in his nature, like her biotics were a part of hers.

As the night went on, her sister progressively got drunker and drunker, to a level that she was honestly_surprised_ that Anna hadn't ended up on her lap somehow. Elsa could swear that, at one point, Anna had demanded the turian bartender 'put more stuff in… the thing that stuff goes in'. If that wasn't impressively off her face, Elsa didn't know what was.

It was certainly far, far too off her face for them to be safely outside their apartment. The next time Anna made a move for the bar — and Elsa could swear she saw the bartender wince — she was stopped by her older sister. Not through her biotics, not through any show of brute force, but by a gentle hand on her arm.

"I think it's time we went home, Anna." Her voice was soft, gentle, as she met her sister's eyes. Even in the somewhat drunken haze, she could see the flash of recognition. That alone earned her more points than Kristoff, considering Anna had accidentally floored him two drinks prior.

They'd have to apologise tomorrow. He'd understand that Anna just didn't know her own strength, right?

Making their way through the Wards with Anna stumbling over invisible obstacles every few seconds was… difficult, to say the least. Elsa kept having to correct her course with minute twitches of her fingers, small pulses of her biotics to keep herself from having to physically pick up her sister - in this state, she didn't trust her to keep her hands to herself.

Commanding her sister to _stay_ as she unlocked the door, Elsa quickly found that yes, Anna's ability to follow orders _did_ rather vanish when she was drunk. Her sister's hands were on her hips, rubbing lightly as she pressed far too close to be strictly proper.

"Anna…" She bit her lip, willing down the surge of her biotics as she fumbled with the keycard, somehow managing to get the door open without dropping it. This wasn't _right_, not where people could _see_…

The moment the door slammed shut behind them, though… well, that was another story altogether. Anna had her against the wall, teeth against her neck, evoking a low moan from her older sister.

Maybe they'd regret this in the morning, but she couldn't bring herself to _care_ right now.


End file.
